Mortal Gun, Mortal Wand
by Hope of Freedom
Summary: now the Muggle’s turn to fight. four friends who call themselves the ‘Mortal Guard’ attack a Death Eater and kill him, leaving behind a hologram of a gun floating above his body. Before HBP. Marysue. ‘this is what happens when you threaten us.’ rated T to


Mortal Gun, Mortal Wand

By Hope of Freedom

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: It's now the Muggle's turn to fight. Six friends who call themselves the 'Mortal Guard' attack a Death Eater and kill him, leaving behind a hologram of a gun floating above his body. Before HBP. Marysue. '_this is what happens when you threaten us_.'

Harry Potter and his two friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, were sitting on the Hogwarts Express awaiting a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They just came in and sat down in the compartment when Hermione took a newspaper from her bag and hurriedly showed it to her two friends.

"Look! I got this by owl-post this morning," Hermione said. "_'A strange scene was reported by Minister Fudge yesterday when a body of a Death Eater was found lying under a mark of some kind most likely created by muggles. A note lay attached to the small metal device that created the floating mark; it read_ this is what happens when you threaten us_. Aurors are still investigating the scene but they say that this was probably directed at You-Know-Who. The Ministry is still unsure about how the muggles came to know about this and what else they know.'_" Hermione finished reading.

"I got that this morning too. You should've seen Pig trying to drag the paper through the air, it was a sad sight," Ron said. "Do you really think that muggles did it?"

"Who else could have done it? Besides, there was a muggle device found too," Hermione said.

"At least someone is standing up to Voldemort," Harry replied.

"But _muggles_ know! That's very bad!" Ron exclaimed.

"It can't be all that bad. It wasn't in any muggle newspapers, so I'm guessing that only a certain group of them know," Hermione said. "But that doesn't make any since," mumbling to herself again. "How did they find out about the wizarding world?"

In London, U.K.:

A tall figure stood in an alleyway. David had black hair and bright blue eyes. He looked like anything but a murderer. He was holding a newspaper and smiling maliciously, in the other hand he was holding a cell phone to his ear.

"Hullo? It's David. Yes the mission worked; didn't you read the wizarding newspaper yet? Yes, I know we're not magical but it's critical for our job that we learn more about them. _Still_ asleep! God Elle, it's nearly noon. Anyways, Plan A is in the process. I need a favor; can you call up Alis and ask her to send more holograms to the base? Yes. Thank You, Bye."

In Paris, France:

Elle, David's cousin who lived in Paris, hung up the phone one the table next to her bed then began to dial another number.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring…

In New York City, U.S.:

She stared out the dusty window watching the scene of grass and trees fly by. Her face set in a frown as her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Bonjour Alis. Zis is Elle. David called and said that Plan A is in ze process. We just need more holograms, can you send some over?"

"Um, sure. When do you need them by?" Alis asked, her blondish red hair falling in her eyes.

"As soon as possible."

"K, I'll send some over. About how many do you think we need?"

"Probably around a dozen," Elle replied.

"K, bye."

"Au revoir," and with that she hung up.

Alis sighed and leaned her head against the bus window again, which wasn't all that comfortable because her head kept hitting against the glass with every bump the bus hit.

She walked off the bus at her stop and dialed a number into her cell phone again.

In Tokyo, Japan:

"Moshimoshi?" Zan asked as she answered her phone.

"Hey Zandra. Alis here. Elle called and said that David needs more holograms."

"Let me guess, you don't have enough supplies, right?"

"Yes—"

"and you want me to send you more supplies and while I'm at it perhaps help make some more holograms?" Zan said smiling.

"Am I that predictable?"

"Hai."

"Well…Dowo-Mato…something…"

"It's Dewa-Mata," Zan corrected her Japanese. "Sayonara."

"See ya, bye."

A month later:

Alis walked off the plane and looked around the busy airport. She didn't spot any red head. _Damn_, Alis thought, _where are they?_ She went to go get her belongings from the baggage return. She spotted her suitcase, a black rolling bag with her initials stitched into the front in green. She walked over and grabbed it just as her phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi Alis, I'm going to be a little late…" David said.

"How late?" Alis asked, sighing impatiently as she sat down on a bench outside the airport.

"Er…about an hour…yeah, an hour at most…" David said.

"Why? You got stuck in traffic again?" Alis asked.

"No, I got in a crash…"

"You what!"

"I got in a crash. It really wasn't my fault. Some guy behind me kept tailgating me and all, so I kinda made him mad and you know me…" David said.

Alis sat there and stared out onto the busy street, "yeah well, get your ass over here as fast as you can. Wait…can't I just ride the bus and go to the base?"

"There are two problems with that; one, how much British currency do you have?"

"Um…a lot of American currency and almost no British currency…"

"Two, the hideout has been moved to a safer place, and you don't know where that is. I can't tell you over the phone because someone could be listening."

"Okay, well do you know where Elle and Zan are then?"

"Yeah, they called about an hour before you did. They are already at the base."

"And why do they know about the base and I don't?" Alis said her temper starting to rise.

"Because, unlike you, I spoke to Zan and Elle personally and not over a phone. You know that there might be people listening in," David replied as coolly as manly possible.

"Yeah, well, s' not my fault that I want to know what's going on…" Alis drawled on.

"Sure it isn't," David said sarcastically then hung up.

Alis let out a laugh and then realizing her current situation her facial expression changed to a more serious one.

'Great, what am I supposed to do for an hour?' she thought to herself.

She stood up from the bench she was sitting on and looked around her. She turned to her left and walked down the side of the street looking into the shops. She spotted one that she recognized the name of, "The Leaky Cauldron"

Translations: (if any of these are wrong, feel free to tell me)

Bonjour-Hello (in French)

Au revoir-Good bye (in French)

Moshimoshi-Hello on the telephone (in Japanese)

Dewa-Mata-See you later (in Japanese)

Sayonara-Goodbye (in Japanese)

Please R&R

H. F.


End file.
